My Predator
by Platinumfrost
Summary: One shot HGDM intended, but can be anything e.g. HPDM, as long as are enimies, set during the final war please read and review


A/N: oneshot, Hermione and Draco intended, please enjoy and review. This is set during the final war between good and evil! It is a part where Hermione is in danger.

Please review.

My Predator

With a sweep of his hand, my predator tugged me to him.

I let out a gasp of terror as he pulled me close to his chest.

His chest.

The predator's chest.

_My_ predator's chest.

I heard, and felt his heart beat faster as he crept further into the shadows.

My heart beat faster as my chest was pulled tightly to his.

Looking up, his eyes snatched mine, holding them in an icy gaze, a deliberate stare.

As if I needed to be told, he brought a hand to his lips gently.

As if he knew what I would do, he clasped a hand around my mouth.

A warm, soft hand.

A strong hand, stronger than I.

As if to clarify why he had done such a thing, two hooded creatures scanned the area as they swept into it, not in the shadows, but too close for comfort.

These hooded creatures emitted the very power that filled the darkness of the shadows.

These hooded creatures were after me, the prey.

My predator, it seemed, was determined to conceal me from their torture.

His eyes glittered peculiarly as he looked at them with glares of ice.

A shard, yes, his glare was a shard of ice.

A shard of pure hatred.

I, being who I am, wanted an answer, but the terror made me shake.

He pulled my closer, causing me to wrap my arms around his neck, snapping my eyes shut tight and locking them that way.

I was in heaven.

Strong arms held me protectively, rocking me as tears spilled from my eyes.

My Predator, he was my predator.

He handled me like his prey, like I was weak in his presence.

I was.

My predator rested his chin into my neck, soothingly stroking my hair.

I gripped tightly to his robe, my eyes still shut.

For all I knew those hooded creatures, those eaters of death had found us.

For all I knew my predator was luring them to me, a trap.

Time passed as I cried into his strong shoulder.

Time passed as he rocked and stroked me to calm my fear.

Without warning he slid down the wall, he was leaning to, bringing me with him.

I was pulled to his chest, his other arm linking over my knees and grasping my thigh protectively.

My predator was protecting me.

I opened one eye slowly, his silhouette looming over me.

A silhouette that at any other time I would have feared.

A silhouette that at any other time would have compelled me to sweep my wand from my robe and point to his chest.

Point to the chest that was beating beneath me.

Point it to the chest that protected me.

Point it to the chest of my predator.

Time passed time.

Time passed the shadows as the darkness was lifted.

It wasn't just the darkness of shadows that had lifted.

It was a hope, a power, lifting the shadows of the hearts of our people, the people of magical kind.

It was a hope, a power, lifting the shadows of the air that our people breathed, and the united people of magic kind.

That darkness, my friend had defeated it, and both prey and predator could feel it.

I knew he felt it, because he stared down into my face and smiled.

I laughed slightly, breaking the silence, a tear spilling down my face.

His hand lifted from my thigh, landing gently on my chin, tilting it up.

A warm kiss touched my lips and we both shut our eyes tightly, the warmth of our freedom flowing into each other's lips.

This light, which had eradicated the darkness, was filling my predator's heart.

It even had time to fill mine.

With that said, we pulled apart from each other, our lips sticking and peeling away reluctantly.

He smiled handsomely and kissed my forehead as I brought my head to his chest.

My first _real_ kiss, and it came from my predator.

It was the only real lips I had ever felt, because it was the new beginning of light.

It was as real as the heart that beat under my head, lulling me to sleep.

It would be an odd sight to see.

The predator, holding the prey in a warm embrace, head resting of mine, as he laced his hand in mine, it would be odd to see this.

An odd sight.

An odd sight was that of the dark protecting the light, as if the light was an angel in his icy eyes.

I don't think I ever felt more at peace then in my predator's arms than I did before.

In my predator's arms, I am safe.

For he, my guardian, my love, my eternal angel, he is my predator.

A/N: there we go, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
